Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{7n - 8}{n + 1} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{7n - 8}{n + 1} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(7n - 8) \times 3} {(n + 1) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{21n - 24}{n + 1}$